TIGA
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Ketika tiga hati saling berdiskusi satu sama lain, maka mereka sedang menceritakan segala rasa ke segala penjuru. Oneshoot again! IchiRuki dan ByakuRuki. Warning! Menggantung, judul gak nyambung dengan cerita.


Yaha! Eka posting cerita baru lagi! *digebuk*

Huwee…! Saya sebenarnya lagi sibuk sama tugas fakultas, tapi karena saya punya ide menulis makanya saya nekad nulis (Dasar geblek! Banyak tugas malah posting cerita!).

Hohoho… kali ini saya akan memakai dua pair! ByakuRuki dan IchiRuki! Canon setting dan Alternate Reality. Enjoy minna! ^^

Warning : Abal, agak typo (karena ngetiknya cepat), tiga POV berbeda, (mungkin) OOC, dan gaje.

* * *

**#**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**#**

* * *

_Ketika tiga hati saling berdiskusi satu sama lain, maka mereka sedang menceritakan segala rasa ke segala penjuru._

* * *

**#**

**TIGA**

**(Dialog tiga hati dari orang yang berbeda)**

**© Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

* * *

**KUCHIKI RUKIA**

_Aku tahu, aku adalah penjahat dari keluarga Kuchiki—bahkan aku juga penjahat dalam Soul Society._

_Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan pertolongan dari seorangpun._

_Tapi aku tahu, tanpa memintapun, mereka akan menolongku._

**.**

Kini aku sedang menunggu eksekusi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Soukyoku siap dilepaskan.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tanpa disuruh, air mataku mengalir. Aku membayangkan bahwa aku akan meninggalkan teman-temanku.

Aku sedikit teringat saat Nii-sama mengacuhkanku—atau pura-pura mengacuhkanku. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Terima kasih, Nii-sama…" ucapku pelan. Nii-sama berlalu tanpa menoleh kearahku—sedikitpun.

Aku tahu tujuannya mengacuhkanku adalah menenangkan hatiku yang sudah dikacaukan oleh Ichimaru Gin. Aku merasa senang saat Nii-sama mencoba mengacuhkanku.

'Benarkah itu Rukia?'

Hatiku nampaknya tidak setuju dengan pikiranku. Ya, sebenarnya aku merasa sakit saat Nii-sama mengacuhkanku. Dia menganggap seolah aku tidak penting.

Wajah tampannya yang datar itu bahkan tak mau mendongak ke atas—tetap menunduk. Membuat hatiku perih.

'Mengapa aku begitu sedih saat melihat dia mengacuhkanku?'

Aku mengacuhkan pikiran itu. Aku tetap berusaha tenang dan menunggu eksekusi dilaksanakan.

**.**

Soukyoku sudah dilepaskan. Aku sudah tenang untuk menjemput ajal setelah mengatakan kepada Soutaichou untuk melepaskan teman-temanku.

"Aku begitu beruntung," gumamku pelan. _'Aku bertemu Renji, diangkat Nii-sama, dilatih tuan Kaien…'_ aku terdiam sejenak—berhenti membatin.

'_Dan… diselamatkan oleh Ichigo…'_ Aku membatin seperti mengharapkan Ichigo datang menolongku.

Air mataku kembali mengalir menganak sungai di pipiku. Kini ajalku sudah semakin dekat.

Aku memejamkan mata saat Soukyoku mulai menembus tubuhku.

**.**

Tunggu. Kenapa aku masih hidup?

Bukankah tadi Soukyoku telah menembusku?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka kelopak mataku. Seorang pemuda berambut jingga menatapku dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hai," kataya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

Mataku membelalak, mulutku menganga. Benarkah apa yang kulihat?

Ichigo… menolongku—lagi?

Dan… dia menahan Soukyoku? Bagaimana bisa?

Dengan santainya Ichigo berbicara denganku sambil menahan Soukyoku dengan zanpakutounya. Dia benar-benar hebat!

"Ichigo," kataku pelan.

"Ada apa Rukia?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Mengapa kau datang menolongku?" jeritku. Jujur, aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku tidak suka ditolongnya, tapi karena aku tak ingin Ichigo mati—karena menyelamatkanku.

Seperti dugaanku, wajah Ichigo berubah kaget melihat reaksi tak terduga itu.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tidak suka aku datang menolongmu?" jawabnya kesal.

Akhirnya kami berdua ribut diatas Soukyoku.

Kini semua taichou di bawah hanya terdiam—lebih tepatnya tidak percaya—dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka hanya ternganga melihat Ichigo yang menahan Soukyoku. Namun satu hal yang membuatku heran.

Hanya Nii-sama yang tidak bergeming—sama sekali.

* * *

_Jika hanya ada satu cara untuk tidak mengakui, perlihatkan dirimu bahwa kamu tidak membutuhkan orang itu. Lakukanlah jika kau senang membohongi dirimu sendiri._

**

* * *

**

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

Aku tidak mengerti maksud Rukia. Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

Aku datang menolongnya, melatih bankaiku hingga aku seperti sekarang.

Tapi… mengapa dia tak mau ditolong—olehku?

Aku tidak peduli, meskipun berjuta kali Rukia menolak pertolonganku, aku akan tetap menolongnya.

Kini aku menyerahkannya kepada Abarai Renji. Maaf Rukia, aku akan kembali menolongmu—sekali lagi.

**.**

Kini aku berhadapan dengan seorang yang sangat ingin aku remukkan tulangnya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Karena dirinya, Rukia harus dihukum. Aku tidak mengerti apa alasan dia ingin membunuh Rukia?

Zanpakutouku beradu dengan zanpakutounya. Gerakannya yang begitu tenang seakan dirinya tak berdosa setelah menghukum mati Rukia.

Kami saling menebas, membiarkan tetesan darah membasahi tanah dan bergerak secepat kilat. Aku ingin menang—harus menang! Demi Rukia!

Aku harus tetap hidup. Karena dialah aku harus hidup.

**.**

Sampai kemudian aku meminta Byakuya menjelaskan mengapa dirinya ingin membunuh Rukia.

"…Aku akan menjawabnya jika kau bisa mengalahkanku," jawabnya datar.

Kami kembali mengeluarkan sisa tenaga terakhir. Zanpakutou Byakuya mengeluarkan bulan sabit putih, sedangkan zanpakutouku mengeluarkan bulan sabit hitam.

**.**

Darah terus menetes seirama dengan hentakan kakiku untuk terus berdiri. Samar-samar, kudengar suara Byakuya.

"Kau ingin tahu alasanku membunuh Rukia?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Byakuya melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil memunggungiku.

"…Orang yang bersalah harus dihukum," katanya datar.

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan dirinya hingga selesai bicara.

"Kami—klan Kuchiki— adalah salah satu dari 4 bangsawan tertinggi," Byakuya menoleh ke arahku. " Jika bukan kami yang menjaga—hukum— siapa lagi?" Dia menyelipkan kata-kata retoris sebagai penutup alasannya.

Darahku berdesir mendengar alasannya. Bayangkan, mengapa demi hukum dia harus membunuh adiknya?

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan tetap melawan hukum." Jawabku mantap.

Byakuya terdiam sesaat. Kulihat kali ini wajahnya sedikit berbeda. Tapi kenapa?

Apa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Byakuya?

* * *

_Jika kau benar-benar mencintai dirinya, maka relakan darahmu mengalir hanya untuk memberinya kehidupan._

* * *

**KUCHIKI BYAKUYA**

Aku menghilang dari pandangan pemuda itu. Aku tahu, betapa sayangnya dia terhadap Rukia.

Aku tidak memedulikan darah yang menetes dari tubuhku. Kutahan rasa sakit ini hingga aku bisa menyusul Rukia.

Aku sudah tahu, Kurosaki Ichigo tak akan menyerah. Dia akan terus datang untuk menyelamatkan Rukia—tak peduli aku akan membunuhnya.

Alasanku membunuh Rukia hanya untuk hukum. Namun kali ini niatku mulai tergoyahkan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah ingin membunuh Rukia. Lalu—apa yang mendorongku?

Ya, janjiku pada kedua orangtuaku.

**.**

Fisaratku berkata buruk saat mendekati bukit Soukyoku. Yang terlintas dipikiranku hanya Rukia.

Tapi mengapa—aku memikirkannya?

Apakah aku menyayanginya lebih dari seharusnya?

Langkahku makin dipercepat saat sama-samar kulihat Ichimaru Gin siap menebas Rukia.

**.**

Aku mendekap Rukia, melindunginya dari tusukan pedang yang sekarang telah menembus dadaku.

"Nii-sama…?" tanya Rukia. Wajahnya masih tak lepas dari rasa terkejut.

Aku menatap wajahnya sepintas—ingin meminta maaf. Mungkin hal ini belum setimpal setelah aku membiarkannya dibunuh—bahkan menyetujuinya.

Rasa sakit dan nyeri di dadaku belum setimpal dengan rasa sakit yang ada dihatiku sekarang.

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku—Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia. Aku terdiam dan membiarkannya berteriak memanggil namaku.

Aku masih belum tahu jawaban untuknya hingga pandanganku semakin gelap dan gelap.

**.**

Mataku terasa berat untuk dibuka, namun aku paksakan untuk menjelaskan suatu kebenaran.

Aku menyayangi Rukia. Dialah yang harus kujaga untuk Hisana.

Namun ternyata aku telah melampauinya. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu alasannya.

Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kurosaki Ichigo. Jika bukan karena tekadnya, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Rukia.

Kini, hanya satu yang bisa kukatakan padanya setelah keputusanku yang nyaris menghilangkan dirinya—dariku. Aku tahu ini tidak setimpal, tapi ini tulus dari hatiku.

Aku menggenggam tangan Rukia. Kurasakan lembut tangannya sebelum mengatakan hal ini.

"Rukia, maafkan aku." kataku.

**

* * *

**

_Janganlah pernah berbohong kepada diri sendiri. Hanya pengakuan dari lubuk hati yang memberikan keindahan cinta._

* * *

**#**

**FIN**

**#**

* * *

**Eka's note : **Jangan tanya kenapa saya demen banget menulis dengan canon setting. Mungkin karena saya memang cinta sama Bleach, jadinya mau bikin AU tapi takut OOC banget (kecuali Bleach In UI!). Saya ingin mencoba membuat IchiRuki dan ByakuRuki dalam setting canon, soalnya saya jarang melihat cerita IchiRuki dalam canon setting (lebih banyak AU).

Gomen, judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung. Beginilah kalau dapat ide dadakan, jadinya menulis apa adanya…

Wokeh! Sampai disini saja! Saya mau ngerjain tugas PSAF MIPA… (ngejerit gila karena tugasnya masih banyak)

**Review? ^^**


End file.
